Vriska's Great Plunge
by sharoman polanski
Summary: an old drabble i made a while back. Vriska is the guest at one of Feferi's tea parties, but what will she do when the fish princess wants more than just tea? f/f vriska/feferi, fluff


vriska thought her life was over when that little bitch eridan started pushing her like a whining grub… over the rails of her FLARPing vessel and into the harsh alternian sea.

the blueblood struggled, her ostentatious roleplaying coat weighing her down as she tread water frantically, sinking as her clothes retained more and more water. her last big gulp of air was lost as she sank for the last time, in a scream as something smooth and foreign grabbed her ankle.

long, white tentacles from the black depths ensnared the hapless girl as her lung-analogs filled with seawater. vriska's vision blackened, her last vision a blur of black, green, blue and… pink?

feferi shooed her lusus' tentacles off the waterlogged troll easily. it wasn't very often she had visitors, after all! she didnt want her over-bearing mother to ruin it all be whipping out the baby pictures like_ last _time. she swims vriska to her castle hive post-haste.

later in the empress-in-waiting's respiteblock. feferi pours tea out of an aquatically-themed teapot, having not one drop touch the matching cup for it was under-fucking water and this was not motherfucking spongebob. vriska seemed to be okay with it though, just like she was okay with the host's precious cuddlefish nibbling at her peeling skin, or the anchor feferi had to tie her to so she wouldn't float up to the surface on accident. it was okay though, feferi had lots of friends over! she smiled to a couple of them, and they grinned back, because the flesh had already fallen off of their faces for the most part.

vriska however, had all of her skin still. feferi found her gaze lingering on the blood-drained face of the blueblood; her lips, so plump and inviting, forming an o in a soundless last scream, her limp tounge occasionally flapping out of it from the current in the cutest way; her yellow eyes were so lovely her pets couldn't ignore them, with one of the seahorses plucking one out when its master had her back turned, leaving a faint trail of blue to go unnoticed in the water. her hair fanned out behind her, a slew of adorable sea creatures already nesting in it. how precious! she had a knack for animals too - a girl after feferi's own heart.

nervously, feferi sidled over to her lovely guest, placing a hand over hers… and gently bringing it back down to its owner's side. she didn't ask a question, vriska, there's was no need to have your hand swaying about all willy-nilly in the current. the ice obviously broken, feferi gently pushed the cold lips of her prospective quadrant into a tantalizing pucker, and kissed them gently.

the moment was still as the troll princess held her lover's head tightly (the tide was coming in, and she didn't want her prospective matesprit to wash away with the quickened current!), sinking into the kiss when something between vriska's lips stirred, to feferi's content - she had never frenched another troll before, this was going to be -EXCITING! she opened her mouth to her lover, only to have something dart in with a flurry and a flush of bitter ink. feferi spat out a tiny baby squid that was furious from having its nap interrupted. the young empress to be giggled bubbly (literally); oh vriska, you were always so great at pranks! she kissed the listless troll with newfound passion, ripping her out of her seat, only to forget the massive anchor she had her chained to previously - whoops! feferi suddenly found herself with only half a vriska, the other part still tethered soundly. as her menangerie of pets began to swarm around the delicious blue chum their master bestowed upon them, feferi shrugged, putting vriska's shredded torso under her arm and making her way to her private chambers - she would only need her mouth, anyways.

AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER except eridan, who found his two best girls filling buckets from his sea-tree creeping perch and promptly suicided from the _emootiooonnssss_


End file.
